1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for cutting pipes or tubes, particularly, but not exclusively, pipes or tubes which have been used to convey hazardous material.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
When dismantling pipework which has been used to convey hazardous material, such as radioactive fluids used in the nuclear industry, it is desirable to put each pipe so that the two ends of the cut pipe are closed. This prevents the escape of any harmful contaminants that may be contained in the pipe.
It is known to sever pipes by means of a hydraulically-powered cutting tool which is provided with a crimping attachment designed to compress the pipe at the region to be cut. After compressing the pipe, the crimping attachment is removed and replaced by a cutting blade. The cutting blade is then operated to cut through the compressed region, leaving sealed pipe ends on either side of the cut to prevent the escape of contaminants.
A disadvantage with this known pipe cutting tool is the necessity to remove the crimping attachment and replace it with the cutting blade. This is particularly disadvantageous when cutting pipes in hazardous environments, such as a radioactive environment found in the nuclear industry, where it is necessary for the operative to wear protective clothing. During the exchange of the crimping attachment and cutting blade it is possible that one of these items could damage the protective clothing. It will be apparent that the leakage of harmful substances through the damaged clothing causes a threat to the health of the operative. Therefore, in addition to being a time consuming operation, the requirement to exchange the crimping attachment and cutting blade is very undesirable from a safety aspect.